


Loser's Game

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam plays a loser's game with Larry to protect Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loser's Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Burn Notice, Sam Axe/Larry Sizemore, dominance

This was a loser’s game, though Sam wasn’t too ashamed to admit it. He was fighting for Michael, and he would win – that was what he told himself. He would distract Larry until Michael was safe and away from him, with his body and their hatred.

So if it took a little dry-fucking on the floor by a man made of pure, concentrated evil, Sam would endure it. If it meant biting Larry’s neck til he tasted blood while they tried to silently jerk each other off, he would do it. And if it meant tying up Larry while he whipped his back raw with a belt, he’d do it.

For Mikey’s sake, of course.

He licked his salty lips and squeezed his eyes closed. Maybe it was true. Maybe he got off on getting his ass beaten. Or maybe it was just the way Larry looked at him. 

Maybe being hated was as good as being loved, when it meant being the center of someone’s unpitying world.


End file.
